The Love Of a Father
by Rory and Logan gilmore fan
Summary: What if a woman was found dead on a navy base? And what if her daughter was missing? And what if her daughter was related to someone on the team? And if so, why would they keep it a secret?
1. Her name is Jessica

Tony sat at his desk, doing something productive... ok... throwing paper wads at McGee. By leaning back in his chair, he got one more toss at McGee's head before Gibbs walked in. He grabbed the coffee out of Tony's hand and walked to his seat. He took a sip of coffee as his phone started to ring. He sighed and picked it up.

"Yeah, Gibbs," he said. Gibbs nodded and hung up. "Grab your gear, we got a case," he said, grabbing his gun and coffee. Tony walked with Ziva, McGee, and Gibbs to the elevator. McGee looked at the floor for a minute before lifting his head up

"What's the case boss?" He asked. His hands shoved in his pockets.

Gibbs looked over at McGee. "Woman found on navy base," he said while getting out of the elevator and to the turned to Tony

"Is there a reason he does that a lot, Tony?" Tony nodded and walked after Gibbs.

Ziva and McGee walked after him and grabbed his arms "Well? What's the reason?" Ziva asked.

"Ziva, I said there was a reason. I didn't say I knew what it was. You figure it, let me know," He said while sipping on the coffee he had grabbed from McGee's hand.

Ziva rolled her eyes and pulled her seatbelt looked at Gibbs "You wanna tell us the case now?" She asked him.

Gibbs drove for 15 minutes before parking and letting everyone walking to the body he began to tell them about the case. "Two officers found a woman stabbed to death outside the docks of a navy base. Her name was Rose Creamlake, moved here 10 years ago, with her daughter." Tony froze at the name.

Gibbs looked over to see Ducky already over by the Jimmy looked a tad grossed out by the way the body had slash marks on her letters T and J on her face.  
Ducky looked up "It looks like the poor dear was choked to death then stabbed 8 times in her stomach, Once in the chest and 11 times in her with the letters T and J on her cheeks." Ducky said while Jimmy was standing there, bringing the stretcher looked over. "I will be able to tell you more after I exam her," He said while wheeling her turned around to face the team.

"David, go check the ground with in 100 yard of her body, DiNozzo, go see if there any blood at the screen and McGee, call Abby, tell her we have samples coming her way," he said while walking away.

After three hours they where done, so they headed back. When they arrived Tony headed down to the lab. He gave Abby the bags and left.  
Hours later Abby called Gibbs. He came down and set down a drink for her while grabbing hold of her. "Abby, what you go?" She asked

Abby walked over to her computer. "Well, I pulled up her record and found something in her medical record; it says that 14 years ago, she gave birth to a daughter named Jessica."

Gibbs looked over "So...?"

Abby turned to face him "Gibbs, the teen is found her blood on the body but she wasn't even cut," Abby said. "I pulled up a video of the teen, she was a singer in her school band." She clicked a few things and hit play. A 14 year old girl with brown hair, green eyes, and a wide smile began to sing.

_"I keep thinkin' bout that little sparkle in your eye  
Is it a light from the angels, or your devil deep inside?  
What about the way you say you love me all the time  
Are you liftin' me up to heaven, just to drop me down the line? _

_There's a ring around my finger,  
But will you change your mind?  
And you tell me that I'm beautiful,  
But that could be a lie _

_Are you a heartbreaker?  
Maybe you want me for the ride  
What if I'm fallin' for a heartbreaker?  
And everything is just a lie  
_  
_I won't be leavin' here alive  
I won't be leavin' here alive, no _  
_Temporary happiness is like waiting for the knife  
Cause I'm always watchin' for someone to show their darker side  
_  
_So maybe I'll sit back and just enjoy all this for now  
Watch it all play out, see if you really stick around _  
_But there's always this one question  
That keeps me up at night  
_  
_Are you my greatest love  
Or disappointment in my life? _  
_Are you a heartbreaker?  
Maybe you want me for the ride  
_  
_What if I'm fallin' for a heartbreaker?  
And everything is just a lie  
I won't be leavin' here alive  
I might as well lay down and die _

_I'm holding on with both hands and both feet, oh  
Promise that you won't pull the rug out from under me _  
_Are you a heartbreaker?  
Maybe you want me for the ride  
_  
_I pray to god you're not a heartbreaker  
This time around I won't survive  
Cause if I'm fallin' for a heartbreaker  
And everything is just a lie  
I won't be leavin' here alive  
_  
_I might as well lay down and die, oh  
I won't be leavin' here alive."_

The girl stopped singing and kids began to clap. Abby handed him a photo. Gibbs grabbed it and walked back upstairs and handed it to Tony, Ziva, and McGee.

"This is the teenager we're looking for, her name is Jessica and we need to find her, today!" He said before walking back to his desk.

Ziva turned to Tony "Why are we looking for her? Could be at school for all we know," She said.

McGee froze for a minute "She looks like someone I know..."

Tony stepped in "That's because she's my daughter McGee. She hates her name so I call her Jess. I see her whenever I can."

Gibbs turned to face them all "Just… find her ...help Abby out or something!"

Ziva turned to Tony and sighed "I knew there was a reason you froze at the womans name."

McGee stepped in "Umm, guys, the kid is still missing and her medical file says if she gets paniced she could have a mild attack."

Tony and Ziva just stood there, then Tony grabbed his gun "When I find the asshole who hurt my daughter's mother. I will kill 'im. Let's go! I promised Jess I would take care of her if anything ever happened to her."


	2. So much to say and so little time

Abby turned around right as Tony walked in the smiled "Great Tony, I got news" Abby said smiling, he just looked at her

"Abs, just tell me," He said, staring at her.

Abby smiled "I found a print on roses; I'm running it through the computer now. I should have the name in a bit" Abby said, ponytails swishing as she turned back to her computers.

Tony nodded and walked back and sat down at his desk. A million things going through his mind as he looked everything over "Tony, Tony you ok?" she asked him.  
Tony raised his head "Huh, what? Oh, um, yeah, I'm fine Zee-Vah," He said with a soft laugh. McGee and Ziva shared a worried look as Tony stared off into space. His

thoughts trailed back to when Jessica was just three years old.  
Gibbs walked in right at that moment. "Abby may be able to get a trace on the kids DiNozzo. What's Jessica's number?" He asked his worried agent.

Tony looked up "Oh um, it's 784-9044," He said while typing away on his cell, acting like the kid he was. Yes, he wasn't always around when she needed him, but he tried to be around as much as he could.

Gibbs looked over to Tony. "DiNozzo, go and get you ass back here at 6:00. Got it, good now leave," he said and with that he walked to the lab.  
Tony sighed as he walked to his car and drove home.

Gibbs sat at his desk when Abby ran up to him. "Gibbs, Gibbs, I found the woman's daughter, she has a powered up, in planted a different GPS in her cell chip, but it'll still work," She said.

Gibbs smile and kissed her cheek "Good work Abby."

Tony turned the song up really loud and let the tears drip down his face while the rain poured, and the song playing on the max out of his car.

_"I've got her photograph on the stand by my bed  
Two on the mantle and thousands in my head  
I can't believe how fast she's growing it ain't supposed to be like this  
Everytime I look at her I see how much I've missed _  
_I missed her first steps, her first words  
_  
_And I love you Daddy is something I seldom heard  
Oh it hurts me so to watch my girl grow up in pictures _  
_I sent her money down do my best to do my part  
But it can't compare to what I pay with my heart  
There's still one unanswered question weighing heavy on my mind  
_  
_Will she ever understand the reasons why _  
_I missed her first steps, her first words  
And I love you Daddy is something I seldom heard  
Oh it hurts me so to watch my girl grow up in pictures _  
_It takes all I have to keep the tears inside  
_  
_What I wouldn't give if I could turn back time _  
_I missed her first steps, her first words  
And I love you Daddy is something I seldom heard  
Oh it hurts me so to watch my baby grow up in pictures."_

Tony pulled into his driveway, walked in, and sat down. He picked up his phone, ordered pizza, and popped open a soda on the couch. His eyes locked with the photo on the shelf of him holding Jessica when she was just hours old.

Tony sighed and turned on the TV before his phone rang. "DiNozzo," he said into the black phone.

Jessica had tears running down her a messed up face. Blood mixed in with her torn shirt. She held the phone to her ear "Daddy," She said, crying.

Tony sat up "Jessica? Where are you? Are you hurt?" He asked franticly into the phone while hitting the record button on his cell.

Jessica coughed "They hurt mama and, I just... I couldn't do anything to help...I'm sorry daddy...I...I...I…" Jessica trailed off, she struggled to breath.

Tony took a breath "Jessica listen to me, ok? Where are you? You have to tell me," he said, his tone scared and worried.  
Jessica screamed and the line went dead. Tony gripped the phone harder "Jessica, Jessica!" he yelled into the phone

--

Jessica looked at the man as he clamped a hand over her mouth. Tears started running down cheeks. He laughed. "Now you shut up before you end up like you mother you little bitch," He yelled at her.

Jessica nodded and he tossed her in a room. Her back hit the door. "I have to use the bathroom," she said to him. He laughed. "Pee on the floor or hold it," He said and walking to the other room.

Jessica cried as she sat down on the hard floor. She had to pee really badly, but there was no way she was going to pee on the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest as she sat there. After a while she got up and started to pace the room. _He _walked in. He looked at her for a moment.

She jumped out of the way as he threw a bottle of water at her. "Drink it and stop wheezing!" he yelled and shut the door behind him again.  
Jessica cringed, she was scared, his tone was harsh and unforgiving. He smirked at her. She looked down at her feet and blushed. She slid the wet underwear off, her skirt covering her. He headed for the door as she balled up her wet panties and threw them at him; they hit the door as he closed it behind him.

She curled up tighter, wishing it was the guy's face she had tossed them at. She looked at the fallen drink. It was a few feet away from her. She had a few sips and sat down on the bed. She drifted off into a light sleep

Tony was frantic as he called Gibbs.

"Yeah Gibbs, Jess just called me..." he said as he ran to his car. He jumped in and drove to NCIS. He had to find his little girl.


End file.
